


Time

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stories from the Cupboard [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Irony, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A man seeking to build security for his family misses what is important in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I composed to illustrate to my co-workers what a drabble is: a one hundred word story that ends with a reality check.  
> Thanks, with a nod to "Cat's In The Cradle" by Harry Chapin.

All he ever thought about was money.

Don’t work so hard, she’d suggest. Do something with us, instead.

Can’t, he’d say. No time. I’m working so it will be easy for us some day.

The children grew up and moved away, and still he worked.

Don’t work so hard, she’d plead. Take me dancing. Let’s travel to Europe. Rest.

Can’t. No time.

At last, there was enough money. He retired, turned to her, then frowned.

She didn’t look well.

Today, he touches her impersonal tombstone and weeps. 

He has all the time in the world now. 

And she.

Has.

None.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the wonderful "Cat's In The Cradle" by the late Harry Chapin, nor do I own anything of his estate.


End file.
